


Of Fur and Fire 2: Return of Chaos

by ZargothraxOtterton



Series: Of Fur and Fire [2]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band), Powerwolf (Band), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cliffhangers, Music, Norway (Country), Other, Vikings, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZargothraxOtterton/pseuds/ZargothraxOtterton
Summary: After Zargothrax is defeated, Alister Otterton goes back to his life. He attends school, prepares for his cousin's birthday, and forms a new band with Duke Weaselton, along with other local musicians through the city. However, a new threat is unfolding over Zootopia, right in front of his eyes. One day he will wake up to see that he can't escape.
Relationships: Emmitt Otterton/Mrs. Otterton, Finnick/Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Emmitt Otterton/Mrs. Otterton, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Of Fur and Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Monday. Alister Otterton has to go to school, despite only getting 1 hour of sleep the previous night. He is still recovering from the weekend’s events and can’t wait to tell everyone at school

My alarm went off at 7:00 am. I had only gotten 1 hour of sleep and struggled out of bed. Today, I was wearing glasses, just in case I accidentally got some extra hours in class. I got on my Otter Ogan shirt from the show last night and went upstairs to have smoked salmon for breakfast.

As I was sitting at the dining room table, eating, and looking at my phone, Emmitt and Ashkii came in. They also appeared very tired.

“Hey, are you ready for school today?” Emmitt asked. He was back wearing his green knitted sweater.

“Kinda,” I said, “As long as I get to fall asleep in class.”

“Yeah I feel you,” Ashkii said, “but you get to tell everyone about what happened over the weekend.” She was wearing her usual purple knitted sweater, with an Arch Enemy shirt underneath.

“Oh fuck yes I do,” I said, “Everyone’s gonna love me now.”

My school is full of preps that think I’m weird because I listen to metal. I respond by playing my tunes (my music scares them, even the non-heavy stuff).

Suddenly I heard footsteps thudding down the stairs.

“I am Zargothrax! You can never defeat me!”

“Well I am Odin, and I got a whole furniture store with me in Valhalla!”  
It was Corey and Piper. Corey was pretending to be Zargothrax while Piper was pretending to be Odin McFluff.

“Well I have the knife of evil! Soon the powers of the night howlers will take over you and make you go SAVAGE!” Corey shouted.

“I got the Hammer of Glory, and can bring you to your doom,” Piper said, as she took out a toy hammer that she used to play with as a toddler.

The two pups then clashed. Corey with his toy knife, and Piper with her toy hammer. Corey was wearing a black Slipknot shirt while Piper was still wearing her soccer uniform.

“Hey Piper, when is the last time you washed that uniform?” I asked.

“I don’t need to wash it. It’s my armor. Plus, I have another one so shut the fuck up!”

I just can’t imagine how many piss stains there are in that uniform.

Suddenly, the two pups came charging towards me.

“TIME TO DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!” Corey shouted as he chased Piper into the dining room.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my tail.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER I’M GOING TO FUCKING FUCK YOU UP SO HARD OH MY FUCKING GOD HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT WAS MY FUCKING TAIL GET THE FUCK OFF!” I shouted. It was very painful. I’ve definitely woken up now.

“Yo mah boi Alister are you okay?” Asked Corey as Piper stepped off of my tail.

“Yes,” I said, “I just did not expect that. It’s too fucking early in the morning.”

The two then continued playing.

“Hey, I’ll drive the pups to school today,” Emmitt said, “It’s right on the way to my plant shop.”

“Alright I’ll just be here,” Ashkii said. She works at home on Mondays.

“I’ll walk to school once again,” I said.

“Hey Corey, Piper, it’s time to go,” Emmitt said.

The two pups put their toys down and got their small backpacks on.

“And remember, no swearing in class,” Emmitt said to the both of them.

He then brought the pups out into his car and drove off.

“Goodbye Ashkii,” I said, “I will see you later today.”

I got on my giant school bag and headed out the door.


	2. This is where you get to hear what happened in the previous installment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister introduces those at his school, including his favorite teacher, his school bully, and the other insignificant preps who go there. He also receives a new invitation from Duke Weaselton.

I walked down the street and around the corner to the Edmutt Bork school. It is a small private school that goes from grades 6-12. I am in 12th grade, and the school year has only begun recently.

I remembered that Mondays always started out with advisory. I went to the room to wait for my advisor named Dashley Mustelle.

Dashley Mustelle is the best teacher ever. She is a Least Weasel which is a different species from what Weaselton is (Weaselton is a Short-Tailed Weasel). Dashley is also much smaller, weighing just one ounce and being 6 inches tall. In comparison. I am 2’3” and 20 pounds, while Duke Weaselton is 1’4” and just under 1 pound. Dashley also loves the same metal bands that I love, and I have even sometimes seen her at different shows. I know for a fact that she was at the Powerwolf show and the Alestorm show, but I’m not sure about the Otter Ogan show. She can also do some pretty good slam vocals and is very diverse in terms of singing. She also allows me to wear clothes that are inappropriate for school, such as my Behemoth shirt. She also is pretty young for a teacher.

We were all seated in the classroom when Dashley came in. She was wearing a shirt with a giant pentagram on it and spiked pants.

“Hello all, eh” Dashley said in her thick Canadian accent.

“Dashley! What the fuck is up!” I said.

“What did everyone do over the weekend, eh.”

Everyone wanted to go, but Dashley knew to pick me.

“Alister!” She said, “How was YOUR weekend.”

“Oh my fucking god Dashley,” I said, “I had the best fucking weekend ever.”

“Do tell.”

“So first,” I said, “I walked back from school dancing to “Black John”, and then I got home and dumped all my school shit. Then, my family and I went to an Alestorm show. Afterwards we met the band; Christoferret Bowes, Mate Badger, Gareth Marmot, Elliot Vermin, and Peter Acorn, and got all of their ottergraphs. Then, Travis Dookson from that shitty Stuckd band came up and started bragging about how good he is and how good his 2007 song “Alone Without You” was popular but his band couldn’t even sell 40 albums. He got kicked out of the venue and Alestorm triumphed. The next day, I went to Duke Weaselton’s firework stand and bought a giant firework. The two of us were hired to burn down a church at the Powerwolf show. We both got backstage passes, and the rest of the Otterton family as well. And then Attila Dorn went savage after the show and so did my other favorite singers. We then found out that it was Zargothrax Alpha Clone One. We found the wizard near my house. Zargie me, my family, and Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde through the Terrorvortex where the savage mammals were. And then Zargothrax turned Nick Wilde into a toilet, and now I can’t hear “Paralyzer” without thinking of that dreaded moment. Turns out, Zargothrax Alpha Clone One was Dawn Bellwether and she tried to kill us but then Odin McFluff intervened and through furniture at her. However, my aunt, Ashkii Otterton, dealt the final blow. Christoferret Bowes then rescued us with the amulet of justice and restored everyone to their original selves. Afterwards I went to the Otter Ogan show and had the time of my life. I met them as well and it was the best concert ever. I then went back to my house and only got 1 hour of sleep.”

"Otter Ogan eh,” Dashley said, “That is where you got the shirt from I guess. I saw them a few months back at a tiny bar in Tundratown called "Varg's Inferno". They fucking CRUSH IT live.”

Everyone else in the room who didn’t know who Otter Ogan was gave us weird looks. Dashley gave them two middle fingers (something I can’t fully do because of my webbed paws).

Everyone else gave their weekend presentations, definitely not as cool as mine because they are all preps.

“Alright, time to go to your first classes everyone,” Dashley said, “But not you, Jason Elkley, texting with that weird Aires fucker.” She gave Jason Elkley (who fucking hates me) a weird look and same with the other preps in the room.

The rest of my day involved the classes of Biology, Calculus, History, and English. I fell asleep in all of them. All of my teachers were fucking pissed (except for Andrew Possumson, my Bio teacher), but once they learned what I did over the weekend, they then knew better and let me go.

I had just finished the school day and was about to leave when I got a text on my phone. It was Duke Weaselton.

“Hey Alister, come over to my place after school can you?” said the text. Thankfully, I did not have that much homework. I then texted Ashkii to tell her that I would be over at Weaselton’s this afternoon and wouldn’t be home until later.

Suddenly I heard some hoof-steps coming over.

“Hey little one, who the fuck are you texting.” It was that douche-ass prep Jason Elkley.

“Uuuh just a friend,” I said, “It’s none of your business.”

“Was that your furniture friend? Firework friend? Night howler friend?”

“No it’s none of your fucking business.”

“Ooooooh, I think you are in love with someone.”

“No, I’m definitely single. I have never had a significant otter in all of my life.”

“It’s rutting season,” Elkley said, “I’ve been sharpening these up.” He pointed to his antlers.

“Very brave words coming from someone who thinks Imagine Dragons is cool.”

“DON’T INSULT IMAGINE DRAGONS!” He replied furryously, “THEY ARE THE GREATEST BAND OF ALL TIME!”

“Nah, they’re just Nickelback for edgy 7-year-olds,” I replied, “plus, they’re definitely the most hated band now.”

“I’ll also tell Aires,” he said, “He is my best friend and can kick your ass.”

“I seriously don’t know who this Aires fucker is,” I said.

“But you will soon,” said Elkley.

Suddenly, I heard some small footsteps approaching. It was Dashley Mustelle.

“Hey Jason Elkley, you fucking prep, leave the otter kid alone,” she said. She then started playing “Vice Grip” by Barkway Drive on her phone.

“Hey, turn that satanic devil-worshipping death metal off!” Elkley said as he ran away.

“Aaaah, he’s so fucking stupid,” I said, “That’s not even a heavy song.”

“But it always works on the normies and the preps,” Dashley responded.

“Ahh, you’re so fucking great,” I said, “I’m going over to Weaselton’s place this afternoon.”

“Oh yes,” Dashley responded, “After that Powerwolf show, I realized that the two of you make a good pair.”

“Thank you,” I said, and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otter’s note: Barkway Drive is a parody of Australian metalcore band Parkway Drive


	3. What the fox ACTUALLY says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister meets Duke Weaselton at his house, and learns that he is forming a band. Alister is lead vocals while Duke Weaselton is lead guitar. They take a trip to Tundratown so Duke Weaselton can introduce Alister to the one who will be their drummer.

I walked out of school and got on the metro to go to the Meadowlands neighborhood, where Duke Weaselton lived. I got off and walked to his house. I arrived and knocked on the door.

“ALISTER!” Weaselton yelled, “I have something very important to tell you!”

“What is it?” I asked, as I followed him inside the house.

He led me to his living room. His house was small, a rowhouse (as would make sense, given that he is the only inhabitant). He had been listening to Otters of Metal.

“So,” he told me, “both of us were at multiple concerts this past weekend.”

“Indeed,” I replied.

“After this, I was inspired. Maybe the two of us can form a band and try to be famous.”

“Holy fucking shit!” I said. I have always wanted to be a famous musician and travel the world, especially with a metal band. However, I also remembered something.

“But you know that I can’t play any instruments,” I told him, “And I can’t sing. I’ve never taken any formal vocal lessons.”

“But you can sing better than me,” he told me, “When I try to sing I sound like Deeryck Whibley (haha get it like the dude from Sum 41) after smoking 50 joints. And you sounded pretty good at last night’s Otter Ogan show. Just think of all of the famous singers who never received training and still made it big.”

“So I guess I am the singer?” I asked.

“Fuck yes you are. Enjoy.”

“So if I am the singer,” I said, “then what instrument are you going to play?”

“I will be the lead guitarist,” he said.

“But do you know how to play?”

“Kind of,” replied the weasel, “I have played one a few times. I just ordered one off of Ramazon and am a fast learner,” he replied.

“Alright,” I told him, “So we got a band started. All we need is some other members.”

“I know some of the right ones just to do it,” he said. “Come with me, we’re going to Tundratown.”

I followed him out of the house, and we got back on the train. We took the white line right to Tundratown. We got off on the escalator.

“So as I’m sure you know, Tundratown has the biggest metal scene in the world. Only recently did it overtake the metal scene in Scandinavia.”

“Well of course, many of the worlds newest metal bands come from Tundratown,” I said.

As soon as we got off of the escalator, Duke’s fur started to turn a bright shade of white, just like the surrounding snow and ice.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “this happens every time I visit Tundratown, or any place where there is snow on the ground. It goes back to brown when I leave.”

“So where are we going?” I asked.

To one of my friend’s houses,” Duke replied.

Right after he said that he led me around the corner onto a street called “Spitsbergen Way”, which was unpaved and littered with potholes.

“This will be our drummer. She can pound a double bass like no one else.”

We arrived at a wooden, red-painted house built on a small platform and walked up the stairs. Duke Weaselton knocked on the door.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I had to step back. Right there, was an Arctic Fox. Her fur was all white, but she had put corpse paint on her face. She was wearing spiked clothing with spikes on her pants, her sleeves, and even a spiked collar around her neck. She was also wearing a battle vest full of patches for bands from the Norwegian black metal scene and beyond. On the back of her vest was an image of the Fantoft Stave Church burning. In one paw she was holding a Viking axe and in the other a flamethrower.

“HVEM GÅR HER?!” yelled the Arctic Fox in Norwegian.

“Dette er min venn Alister Otterton.” Weaselton pointed to me as he spoke to the fox in Norwegian, “Han snakker ikke Norsk.”

“Oh hello,” the arctic fox said in English now, “My name is Revi Hedensk. This is how I greet visitors. I am an Arctic Fox and you must be a River Otter.”

“Yes indeed I am.” I replied.

“Him and I burned down the church at the Powerwolf show,” Weaselton said.

“Oh I thought the kid looked familiar,” Revi said in her thick Norwegian accent, “That church is finally down. I tried to burn it once before but then they rebuilt it, and soon abandoned it. Come right inside. I got hot chocolate, the NORSK kind.”

We followed the arctic fox inside the building as she put down her weapons. "Freezing Moon" by Mayhem was playing over a speaker. She filled three mugs with hot chocolate and topped them off with whipped cream and chocolate shreds.

“So what brings you here today?” She asked, as she sipped her hot cocoa.

“Alister and I decided to form a band.”

Revi then nearly dropped her mug and spat out her Hot Chocolate.

“you WHAT!”

“Yes,” he said. “Alister is the singer and I will be the lead guitarist.”

“But you don’t really know how to play,” said the polar canid.

“Not now, but I just ordered one with all the equipment and am a fast learner. It should be arriving later today.”

“So do you want me to become your drummer?” asked Revi.

“Yes indeed,” Duke said.

“I have been through so many bands,” said Revi, “I have left because they got too rigid for me. Yes I do love black metal, but I am also love other subgenres as well.”

“Fuck yes to that,” I said, and clinked my hot chocolate mug against hers before taking another sip.

“Are you thinking of any specific subgenres?” she asked.

“We haven’t thought of anything in particular,” I said, “But I have possibly thought of a blend of different genres. Through in some power here, melodic death here, black metal here, traditional metal here, and even possibly some folk metal elements. My aunt is skilled at the hurdy-gurdy.”

“Then I’m fucking in,” said the fox, “Consider me your third band member.”

“Alright,” I said, “Now we just have to find the right members to do bass, keyboards, and rhythm guitar.”

We all clinked our hot chocolate glasses and took some final drinks.


	4. いち に さん かわいい

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister returns from the day's adventures, eager to tell his family about the band he is forming with Duke Weaselton and Revi Hedensk. Corey reveals that a new song has turned him into a weeaboo. However, a comment on his cousin's dance video seems suspicious.

I walked back into the house. Emmitt hadn’t arrived back home yet, but Ashkii was there, and so were the two pups. I walked into the room. Ashkii was doing work on her computer, while Piper was watching a soccer game on TV. Suddenly I heard a very loud noise from upstairs, so I went up to investigate.

As I got closer, I realized that it was coming from Corey’s room. It was a muffled sound, but it sounded familiar. His door was slightly ajar, and I could slightly see what was going on. I then realized that the noise was the new Ermine Callboy song, entitled “MC Thunder II (Dancing Like a Ninja).” I just saw through the crack in the door that Corey was dancing to it, getting all of the moves correct.

“Hey Mah Boi Alister, I’ve officially moved past Fortnite,” Corey said. I then remembered that he was turning 12 this Friday. “That shit isn’t cool anymore.”

“So you now like Ermine Callboy?” I asked.

“FUCK YEAH!” He replied, “I just discovered their new song. It fucking RIPS!”

“I do agree myself,” I replied.

“It has also turned me into a…” a long pause followed.

“What happened now?” I asked, as I started to open the door.

“A WEEABOO!”

As the door opened, I realized that there were already posters of cute anime girls. He was even wearing a spiky pink wig on his head.

“I now know who I am going to be for most of my life. I just hope I don’t end up living in the basement when I’m 40,” he said.

“Don’t worry,” I said, “You will find success. Not all weebs are like that.”

“Okay,” he said, “and I will reveal this to the rest of the fam when I’m done here.”

“I have something very important to reveal as well,” I said, “It is the reason why I only got home at this time.”

“I can’t wait to hear it. KYUUUUUUUUUN!” He made cute eyes and put his paws up to his chin.

“Oh you’re so adorable,” I told him, “Especially when you played with Piper this morning.”

“Okay,” he said, “but I’m starting to get a bit old for that. I joined in cause Piper really wanted me to and I didn’t want to let her down.”

Corey then checked his phone. “Oh fuck someone is already flaming me,” he said.

“I assume you posted a video of yourself dancing to the song on social media.”

“Of course I did, only 5 minutes ago. The comment says ‘What a poser. Soon my power will overtake you.’”

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah it’s very weird,” Corey said, “And was posted by someone with the name AiresWizard92.”

I looked at his phone. Corey pulled up the account. There was a profile picture of Angus getting stabbed by Zargothrax and a bunch of night howlers as the cover photo.

“That is very weird,” I said, “I’m going downstairs now.”

I then went downstairs and chilled on the couch as I waited for Emmitt to come back. My phone said that he was getting close.

Suddenly, I saw his car pull up outside the house. He got out and walked in.

“Daddy!” Piper shouted as she got up to hug him. Soon Corey stopped dancing and came downstairs.

“Eh pups, how is it doing?” Emmitt asked, “And what is with that pink wig Corey?”

“I’m a weeaboo now,” he told Emmitt.

“What the fuck is a weeaboo?” Ashkii asked.

“Oh well, a weeaboo is someone who is obsessed with Japanese culture. I just listened to “MC Thunder II (Dance Like a Ninja) by Ermine Callboy” and it completely made me go full weeb,” Corey said, “And now I don’t play Fortnite anymore.”

“Alright then,” Emmitt said.

“And I also have something very important to tell you all,” I said.

“WHATTHEFUCKISIT!” Piper yelled.

“Duke Weaselton and I have decided to form a band.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Corey shouted.

“We don’t have a name yet. We are still looking for more members. So far, I’m the lead singer, Duke is the lead guitarist, and we even found a drummer.”

“Who is this drummer?” Ashkii asked.

“She is an Arctic Fox, lives in Tundratown and loves Black Metal. She’s also Norwegian and obsessed with Vikings as well. Her name is Revi Hedensk. She was pretty nice.”

“Cool!” Corey said, “can she come over for my birthday this Friday?”

Corey said he didn’t want a “traditional” birthday party this year, as he felt like he was getting too old. He is in 6th grade but is one of the oldest students there (and tries to act older than he is). Meanwhile I’m one of the oldest students in my whole school and I definitely act much younger than I am.

“Hopefully,” I said, “I will have the whole band together by then. I can totally bring them over for the birthday dinner.”

The birthday dinner will be at our house, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are also coming, along with Nick’s old friend, Finnick. There will also be a few friends from Corey’s school, who will then have a sleepover party in the basement (while I get to sleep in Corey’s room).

“Okay time to make dinner,” Ashkii said.

We made dinner. We had smoked trout with rice (my favorite). Emmitt then went back to the couch to watch soccer with Piper. Ashkii started playing her Hurdy-Gurdy, Corey went upstairs to watch anime. I, however, went downstairs to sleep because I was tired as fuck.


	5. Recruitin' The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister tells Dashley about his new ventures, and continues the search for band members. All they need is a name.

The next day I woke up and got dressed. I was wearing a Slipknotter hat and an Alestorm shirt. I then went upstairs.

As I got upstairs, I heard music coming from Corey’s phone.

“KAWAIIIII!” Corey shouted. I then realized that he was listening to Babymetal.

“Hey Corey,” I said, “How’s the little weeb doing this morning.”

He continued to watch Babymetal music videos and appeared very attracted by the members.

“Look how fucking hot they are!” he said in his high-pitched tween voice, “I don’t care if they are all weasels!”

“Alright if you say so,” I said. I actually like Babymetal as well but haven’t shown attraction the way Corey has.

Piper was eating breakfast while watching soccer again on the TV. Emmitt was watering the flowers in the vase, while Ashkii was listening to the new Ermine Callboy track as well.

“This song is actually quite good,” she said, “but I haven’t become a weeb like him.”

“Maybe we’re just too old to do so,” Emmitt said.

I finished breakfast and walked to school. The first one I saw once I got into the building was Dashley Mustelle. She was wearing an At The Gates shirt and spiky pants.

“Hey Alister!” She said, “what the fuck is up motherfucker.”

“Well,” I said, “I have some very important news for you.”

“Ooooh,” the little weasel responded, “what is this important news?”

“Duke Weaselton and I have officially formed a band.”

“Oh shit!” Dashley responded, “do you have a name yet?”

“We don’t have one yet. We will think about it once we got all of our members. All we need is a bassist, keyboardist, and another guitarist. So far I’m doing vocals, Weaselton is doing guitars and an arctic fox named Revi Hedensk is doing drums.”

“Oh I actually used to play guitar in a band with Revi Hedensk,” Dashley said, “the band broke up because the singer was a douche-ass prep.”

“Oh shit really,” I said.

“Yes,” Dashley replied.

“I mean, Revi did tell me that some members of the Tundratown metal scene were just too rigid.”

“It does often do that, but I know the both of us can pretty much listen to anything.”

“Yes. I am planning that our band be one that does a fusion of multiple subgenres once we are able to make our own music.”

“Alright,” replied Dashley Mustelle.

Suddenly, Jason Elkley walked right up.

“Hey what the fuck are you two talking about,” he said.

“Well, Alister Otterton here has formed a band,” Dashley said, “and they are already better than the shit that you listen to, you antlered prep.”

“Yeah, well that doesn’t stop the two of you from being stupid.”

“I already have a guitarist and a drummer, and I will find the rest of my lineup soon enough.”

“Hah, have fun with that,” he said, “the bands that I listen are the biggest in the world.”

“But you don’t even like Powerwolf,” Dashley said, “THEY are the biggest band in the world.”

“Oh shit!” I said.

“You two Satanists really think your music is good,” Elkley said.

“Hey, we’re not full-on Satanists,” I said, “we just hate religion.”

“Yeah well- “

“Fuck off prep,” Dashley said as Jason Elkley walked away.

“Ah you’re so fucking cool,” I said to Dashley.

“Ah thank you motherfucker,” she responded.

I then went to class. I could barely hold my excitement in. I knew that after school I was going to go back to Weaselton’s place and then meet up with Revi to recruit more band members. This was going to be a great fucking day.

I managed to do all of my homework during office hours, so I could have more time to do band shit. I got back on the metro to go to Weaselton’s house. Weaselton was there, holding a guitar and playing the riff from “Gunman” by Otter Ogan. Revi was also there, her fur had become shorter and now slightly blackish colored, something I later learned always happened whenever she left Tundratown.

“Alister!” Weaselton shouted, “I received my guitar last night and spent the whole day mastering this thing. I told you I learned fast. Are you ready to find the rest of our band members?”

“I already know who can be on keyboard player,” Revi said, “He lives in Tundratown.”

We all went to Tundratown. Revi and Duke’s fur both changed to white as we walked towards another street, called “Denali Drive”.

“He can do anything on the keyboard. He has been doing piano since age 3 as well.”

We knocked on the door. A very large bull moose opened it. He was wearing an Eluveitie shirt and had DragonForce playing inside his house.

“Hello again Revi, who are these two you have?” he said.

“Palmer Dulap,” Revi said, “meet Alister Otterton and Duke Weaselton.”

“Hello, little ones,” Palmer Dulap said, as he leaned downwards to see us closer, “What brings you all here?”

“Well,” I said, “The three of us are trying to form a band.”

“And I know that you are a fucking killer keyboardist,” Revi said.

“Fuck yes I am motherfucker,” answered Palmer, “I am in!”

We soon walked out of his house.

“Four down,” Weaselton said, “just two to go.”

“So what instrument is everyone playing?”

“I got vocal duty,” I said.

“Lead guitar.”

“Drums and percussion.”

“So we just need a bass player and a rhythm guitarist, I assume,” Palmer said.

“You need a bass player?”

Suddenly I looked to the left, where the voice had come from.

“I am a very skilled bass player,” said the voice. I realized that a curious beaver was standing right next to us. She was wearing an Anthrax shirt and ripped jeans.

“Well, we are currently forming a band,” Weaselton said, “and we need a bass player.”

“Can I join please?” She asked, “Also, I fucking love your shirt otter. Alestorm fucking rules.”

“Alright she’s in,” Revi said.

“Oh fuck yes!” shouted the beaver.

“What’s your name?” asked Revi.

“Lizzy Slapdon,” the beaver replied, “And I am only 16 years old.”

“Ah good to know that I’m not the youngest in the band,” I said, “Hey wait. I recognize you. You were at the Otter Ogan show!”

“Fuck yes I was,” she responded, “Same with the Powerwolf show and the Alestorm show.”

“So we are just getting the band together,” Weaselton said, “And we are currently going around town looking for more possible members. We just need a second guitarist, as we are planning to use twinning guitars in our music.”

“Oh yes,” I said, “and we forgot to mention what instruments we are playing. I am on lead vocals.”

“Lead guitar for me.”

“Keyboards for me.”

“Oh and I know Revi is on the drums,” Lizzy said, “You used to be the drummer for Fantoft! They are still one of my favorite Tundratown black metal bands.”

“Yes indeed I was,” replied Revi, “but then they got too rigid.”

“Alright. Then if we need to find a second guitarist, I suggest we do.”

We went around the city on the metro. We were walking around Outback Island at one point when we looked over. Right there, was a wombat with a guitar and a Thy Art is Murder shirt. He had a sign that said “rhythm guitarist. Just fired from a band. Open to joining anyone else. Can also do lead parts”.

“I guess we try out this fucker,” I said.

We then went over to where the wombat was. He was tuning his guitar.

“G’day mate,” he said in an Australian accent, “Are you all looking to recruitin’ me?”

“Yes, we need a rhythm guitarist. Then, our band will be complete.”

“Well, I was just fired from my band because they heard me listening to The Amity Affliction and called me a sadboi. I called them all preps and then walked away.”

“What’s your name?” Revi asked.

“Winston Trundleby,” responded the wombat, “And I would like to join your band. What are all of your names?”

“Alister Otterton.”

“Duke Weaselton.”

“Revi Hedensk.”

“Palmer Dulap.”

“Lizzy Slapdon.”

“And consider yourself our sixth member,” Palmer said.

“Welcome to the band,” Weaselton said in a Captain Yarrface voice.

“Let’s have our first practice tomorrow, at my place,” Palmer said, “I have a very big and spacious house and have many of the necessary instruments.”

“Fuck yeah,” said Winston, “We now have a band.”

“All we need is a name,” said Lizzy.

“Let’s decide that tomorrow at our first practice.”

We exchanged our numbers and Instagram handles, so we communicate. We then went our separate ways. I went back home to have dinner with my family.


	6. Pels Raseri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alister's band comes up with a name and completes a successful first practice. However, on the way back to his house, Alister spots a suspicious figure.

The next day after school I took the metro to Tundratown and went to Palmer’s house. I arrived there the same time as Lizzy, who also just came out of school. We went inside. Palmer was there with his keyboard, Weaselton and Winston were both tuning their guitars, and Revi had brought a whole drumkit. Lizzy also had her bass and there was already a microphone in the building.

“Hallo there,” Palmer said (he speaks Norwegian as well), “Welcome to our first practice.”

“Time to decide a name,” Revi said.

“Oh I know,” Weaselton said, “A Little Red Rocket to the Moon.”

We all looked at him.

“JUST KIDDING!” He shouted.

“Well, how about ‘Lord Fuckwad and the Semi-Aquatic Dumbfucks’,” Lizzy said, “Nah, JK, only a few of us are Semi-Aquatic.”

“Powerfury!” Palmer shouted, “that would be a good one.”

“Bushfire!” shouted Winston Trundlefoot, “Oh wait, it’s already taken.”

“Oh how about,” I said, “Pels Raseri?”

“That is Norwegian Alister,” Revi said, “How did you know that?”

“Spending time with two who are fluent in the language and I do know a few words. By the way, it means ‘fur fury’.”

“We are totally doing that,” Revi said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Alright,” Lizzy said, “so, now that we have our name, should we start practicing?”

“Fuck yeah,” Duke Weaselton said, “what song do you think we should play?”

“I’m thinking of doing ‘Angus McFluff’ by Gloryhammer. I know that song by heart.”

“And I know all the words,” I said, “does anyone else know all of the parts to the song?”

“Fuck yes!” Palmer said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

We did a playthrough of the song. We got all of the parts down pretty well. Even I did a good job on the vocals.

“That was fucking great!” Winston said.

Suddenly, Duke chimed in. “Let’s do that again, but this time we film it and post it on ZooTube.”

“Stoatally,” Lizzy responded, “Get some possible traction.”

Revi got out her phone and set it on a shelf. She pressed the recorder button.

“Alright,” I said into the microphone, “we are Pels Raseri from Zootopia. This song is ‘Angus McFluff’ by Gloryhammer.”

We launched into the song. We were doing even better than last time. Revi was even adding additional double-bass (and even faster), while Weaselton was now a killer guitar player. Lizzy and Winston both had great moves, and Palmer was having a great time behind the keyboard.

“Alright,” Lizzy said, as we finished the song. “Time to gain some views.”

The rest of practice, we watched videos of our favorite bands performing live. There was even a whole video of the Alestorm set from the past Friday.

“Oh yes,” I said, “My cousin’s birthday is on Friday, and we are inviting guests over. I invite all of you to come as well so I can introduce my other friends and family to my bandmates.”

“What is the address,” asked Palmer.

“2347 Riverbrook Lane in the Rainforest District,” I responded. “Very close to the metro.”

“I will see you there,” Revi said.

“Me too,” said Winston.

We each bid farewell to each other and went our separate ways.

When I was getting off of the metro, I saw something that caught my eye. Over to the left was a sheep wearing a dark robe and twirling a staff around. I was wondering if they were a Gloryhammer fan, as they looked a lot like Zargothrax. I decided to go up to this ram and ask them if they liked Gloryhammer.

When they saw me walking up, they started staring. It was a bit creepy, but I assumed that maybe they wanted to talk.

“Hey you,” I said, “Do you like Gloryhamm- “

Before I could finish my question, the ram disappeared. I have no idea how they did that, as there weren’t too many hiding places, but it only happened as I blinked. That was a very weird occurrence. I decided to go home now.


	7. Spirits are high tonight (mostly of the bottled kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ottertons prepare for Corey's 12th birthday, and guests come over. However, a conversation about the suspicious figure that Alister saw gets everyone involved, as he realizes he is not the only one who has seen it. As they are talking about it, the suspicious figure reappears.

It was now Friday evening. I had gotten back from school and finished all of my homework. I was assisting with decorating the house for Corey’s 12th.

“Hey, we got a gluten free cake,” Ashkii said, “We know because you are gluten intolerant and want some as well.”

“Of fucking totally,” I said.

“And I can eat the left-overs in secret like I did last year,” Piper said.

Corey had decided last minute that he wanted an anime themed party. We were putting up various anime style decorations (some were very suggestive) but the Ottertons are a very chill family and pretty much deal with anything in the house (well except for hate speech, that is where a line is drawn. Corey has made some ableist comments online but has now grown past that and looks back in shame).

Corey came downstairs listening to Within Destruction off of his Bluetooth speaker.

“Oh I can’t wait to open the presents,” Corey said.

“Oh see look, you’re still a little pup,” Emmitt said.

“Nah I’m a tween, not a kid.”

A tween is still a kid, and Corey still has some time before his teenage years.

“The guests will be arriving soon,” Ashkii said.

Within minutes, a van with an extremely metal paintjob pulled up in front of the house, blasting Kreator with the windows down. The doors opened and Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde came out, along with a Finnick, who was a Fennec Fox. Judy was wearing a satanic Behemoth shirt, Nick was wearing a black Nightwish shirt, while Finnick was wearing a Spite shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

We opened the door for them.

“Miten menee motherfuckers,” Nick Wilde said (he speaks Finnish so do I that means “what’s up” in Finnish).

“Hopps! Wilde! And you,” Ashkii said, “It is so great so see you again.”

“Hey Ashkii Otterton,” Nick said, “This is my old friend Finnick. Remember when you met him at some of the shows? We used to hustle popsicles together.”

“FUCK IS UP!” Finnick barked in a voice that sounded like Matt Honeycutt from Kublai Khan, “TONIGHT IS GOING TO BE A GREAT NIGHT OF DRINKING!”

“Oh, yes, we brought alcohol as well,” Judy Hopps said, “Where is the adult table going to be?”

“We have that set up downstairs,” Emmitt said, “Corey and his friends will spend most of their time in the basement, while Alister and his bandmates will be in the living room.”

Immediately afterwards, the four schoolkids that Corey invited arrived. They consisted of a skunk, a badger, a Polar Bear, and a chipmunk.

“What the fuck is up everyone!” Corey said, “Please introduce thou selves.”

“AJ Musker.”

“Jasper Digger-Snootz.”

“Ragnar Icebeast.”

“Phoebe Cheekpouch.”

The five children all went off to do their own thing.

“Good to see that he’s making friends,” Ashkii said.

One minute later, my bandmates came up to the door.

“Hallo all,” said Revi in Norwegian, “We are Alister’s bandmates. The band’s name is Pels Raseri. I am Revi Hedensk, and I play drums.

“Palmer Dulap, keyboards.”

“Lizzy Slapdon, bass.”

“Winston Trundleby, rhythm guitar.”

“Duke Weaselton, lead guitar.”

"It's you again," Nick Wilde said, "You've come a long way. I remember when you used to sell bootleg films in the alley."

"And when you stole the night howlers from the store," Judy Hopps said.

"I did used to do that," Weaselton said, "I knew that if I didn't accept that offer, Doug would also make me go savage. I then found heavy metal. It saved me. Nowadays, I focus on church burnings like the one at the Powerwolf show. I still sell bootelg films though."

"Metal saved my sanity as well," Finnick said. I could not agree more.

"It saved my sanity too," Nick Wilde said, "Great to see that you've continued to make yourself better."

"Well, he took a selfie with all of us at the Otter Ogan show and was friendly there," Judy Hopps said, "And has seen us at plenty of other shows. Sometimes it might be hard to forget the whole Night Howler thing but even Alister forgvave you for that. I love how you've gotten better and continue to do so."

"Fuck yes I am."

We then got the dinner out. “Dancing Like a Ninja” was playing on full loop. The big dinner was Pad Thai with shrimp (or tofu for the vegetarian guests). In the Otterton house, we make the BEST Pad Thai (except for the Purple Rice Restaurant, which has even better Pad Thai). The kids had a table of their own, while the adults were sitting on the back deck and us bandmates at another table next to the kids. Finally, it was time to get the cake out. We all sang “Happy Birthday” to Corey, as he put on a birthday hat. He blew out the candles and we each had a piece. The cake was good as well, and the gluten free flour very good.

“Alright,” Corey said, “Time to open my presents.”

He had presents from each of his friends, as well as additional presents from his parents.

“OH SHIT!” Corey said, “AN ENTIRE COLLECTION OF ‘ATTACK ON TITAN’? FUCK YEAH!”

He opened the rest of his presents. They included a Within Destruction t-shirt, a Japan travel guide, and an Aether Realm CD.

“Who the fuck still listens to CDs?” asked Nick Wilde, as he downed a shot of vodka.

“Thank you all for the presents,” Corey said, “Now we are going downstairs to watch a movie.”

They went to the basement, while Hopps, Wilde, the Otterton parents, and Finnick all went outside to drink. I was left inside with my bandmates. We were all seated at the table.

“Alright,” Revi said, “So our video still hasn’t gotten that many views, only 12, but it takes a long time for a band to make it. Trust me, I have experience.”

“I always knew,” I said, “I tried forming a band when I was 15 but we couldn’t even get a practice together.”

Weaselton came back in after stealing a bottle of spiced rum from the outdoor table.

“But at least we have a band.”

“I still think we should possibly start doing original songs,” Lizzy said.

There was commotion in the basement, followed by Corey and his friends letting out a big “Ooooooooh.”

“What the fuck kind of movie are they watching down there?” Palmer asked.

“That’s no movie,” I said, “they’re watching hentai.”

“But aren’t they a bit young?” asked Winston.

“Didn’t stop me,” Duke Weaselton said, “I was doing it at an even younger age.”

“Oh shit!” Lizzy said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Someone has already flamed our video.”

“What does it say?”

“It says ‘Nice tryhards, choosing to live this life and that side. No one can stop the power of chaos. Soon, you will all have a taste.”

Duke Weaselton then went over.

“And it was sent by someone named ‘AiresWizard92.’”

“Oh fuck,” I said, “That is the same fucker that flamed my cousin’s dancing video.”

“DID YOU JUST SAY AIRESWIZARD92?!”

It was Finnick. He had just burst inside.

“That fucker flames me online daily, I don’t know who the fuck they are and what they want to achieve but they just keep doing it and doing it.”

Right after he said that I overheard a conversation outside. Judy Hopps was talking about some robed sheep that she saw earlier today. She said that it disappeared when she approached it and she didn’t know where it went.

“Oh fuck!” I said, “That is the same ram I saw. They were wearing a robe and twirling a stick around. I asked them if they liked Gloryhammer but then they disappeared.”

I went outside, where Hopps Wilde, and Both adult Ottertons were looking at me.

“You saw the sheep as well?” Nick Wilde asked.

“Yes I did,” I said, “and it was weird.”

“OH FUCK LOOK RIGHT UP THERE!” Emmitt shouted.

Right around the house, in our street, was that same sheep we were all talking about. The ram twirled a stick around in the air.

“That is totally our sheep,” Ashkii said, “EVERYONE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!”

My bandmates all came outside, and so did Corey and his friends, along with Piper. We all looked in the street.

“It’s a poser Zargothrax,” Piper said, “What the fuck does he think he is doing?”

“I don’t know,” I said, “but I’ve seen him a few times before.”

A few seconds later, the sheep disappeared.

“What the actual fuck?” Asked Finnick, “It’s like I blinked and then it was gone.”

“Hey, I’ve seen that sheep before,” AJ Musker said.

“Me too,” said Jasper Digger-Snootz.

“Me three,” said Ragnar Icebeast.

“Me ten,” said Phoebe Cheekpouch.

“Alright, let’s go watch some more he- I mean let’s go watch our movie,” Corey said. He and his friends subsequently ran back downstairs.

I went back inside with my bandmates. We spent the rest of the night listening to tunes and watching ZooTube videos.

“If we are going to write a song,” Revi said, “I suggest we do one about Night Howlers.”

“I totally second that,” Emmitt said from outside.

“Alrighty then,” I said. “I suggest the chorus goes something like ‘fear the night/fear the night howlers/ fear the savage attack’.”

“That’s a start,” said Palmer, I’m totally in.

We then fucked around some more. Suddenly, we realized that it was midnight. Hopps, Wilde, and Finnick were getting ready to go.

“I don’t know about you,” said Lizzy, “but that van paint job would make a killer album cover.”

“Thank you for inviting us to your house,” Palmer said. He stood up and nearly hit his head on our low ceilings.

We all met outside.

“Goodbye everyone,” Corey said, “Thank you, adults and bandmates, for coming over.” He went back downstairs with his friends to watch more hentai.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Nick Wilde said, “It was such a pleasure. That rum was fucking beast.”

Hopps, Wilde, and Finnick got back into their van, while the rest of my bandmates went back to the metro.

I then went up to Corey’s room to go to sleep.


	8. Zootopia 2020: Rise Of The Chaos Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden surprise wakes Alister the next morning. Soon he realizes that the threat of evil has not gone away. Amother evil wizard plans to take over the city. Everyone is called in to assist the impending battle.

THUD!

A sudden shake woke me soon. I nearly fell out of the bed. I stumbled to get my contacts in and get dressed and was about to go downstairs.

As I continued downstairs, Another thud hit, and I nearly fell.

“What the fuck is going on?” Corey asked as he came up from the basement with his friends.

“I don’t fucking know,” Ashkii said, “but this isn’t like a regular earthquake.

Another thud hit and set a few car alarms off.

“Do you think we should go outside?” asked Piper.

“I’d suggest being careful, but to just see what is happening.” Emmitt said.

We all went outside and stood on the front lawn. I looked down the street.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

I could not believe my eyes. Right there, on my block, was the same sheep wizard I saw last night. The ram was thrusting a large staff onto the ground. At each impact, the ground shook, and some car alarms went off.

“IT’S THAT RAM FROM LAST NIGHT!” shouted one of Corey’s friends, “WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?!”

“I’m contacting Hopps and Wilde,” Ashkii said as she pulled out her phone.

“And I’m texting my bandmates right now,” I said.

The ram continued down our street and was now in front of our house.

“You think you can really stop me!”

“Okay, I really have no idea who the fuck you are,” I said, “but you look like a poser Zargothrax.”

Suddenly, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde pulled up in their cruiser. The rest of my bandmates also pulled up in Revi’s van.

“Zargothrax was only the tip of the iceberg,” said the ram in a deep, evil voice, “Now you will have taste the rise of chaos!”

“Okay I don’t know what this ‘Rise of Chaos’ tastes like,” Nick Wilde said, as he got out of the car, “but it has NOTHING on Emmitt Otterton’s Pad Thai. That shit s FUCKING GOOD!” He and Judy Hopps proceeded to dab.

“Nor is it as good as Finnick’s old spiced rum!” Weaselton said, “now THAT is the good shit!”

“Okay, tell us what you are trying to do, and we can do this peacefully,” Judy Hopps said.

“Oh you really want to hear what is going on!” said the Ram.

“Do tell, veiviseren,” Revi said.

“I am AIRES, the great wizard,” said the ram.

“Oh shit, that’s the Aires that Dashley was talking about. He has connections to Jason Elkley.”

“And that must be the same “AiresWizard92,” Corey said.

“I was activated in the year 992. While Angus was busy trying to defeat Zargothrax, I rose to power in other parts of the galaxy, and no one even knew. After I learned about Zargothrax Alpha Clone One’s death, I knew I had to come here. I have been searching for the ones who defeated Bellwether.”

“OH FUCK!” Ashkii said.

“I’m calling in for backup,” Judy Hopps said.

“Your backup won’t stop me,” Aires said, “I have a whole army behind me.”

“Well, we have our own band,” Lizzy said, “so choke on that motherfucker!”

“Ah, your shitty little unknown band,” said the ram, “will be no match for MY wrath. Soon, I will bring the rest of my sheep wizard army, and we will overpower ALL OF YOU!”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Palmer said, “but have you listened to Gloryhammer. They fucking rule!”

“You will all fucking die!”

He thrust his staff on the ground once more. It felt like a massive storm had just materialized and hit. I was knocked back to the ground. However, I got up soon after and so did everyone else.

“Lol what a fucking noob,” Corey said.

“If we defeated Bellwether, then we can definitely defeat this motherfucker,” Ashkii said.

“No one shall survive, all shall die, my evil will soon triumph over all the world!” Aires then laughed maniacally.

“Those would be some great song lyrics,” I said, “I’ll keep this in mind.”

“NOW YOU SHALL TASTE MY WRATH!”

Suddenly, another wave of wizards descended from the sky. They were all sheep, many of them were rams, and they were all wearing robes. They were twirling around their staffs.

The ground shook once more as they set foot on the street. I lost my balance but was able to retain it and not fall down.

“TIME FOR CHAOS!” They all said in unison.

The army then came charging forth.


	9. Short but sweet (and preparing for the real shit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the wizards begins and backup arrives. However, what they have is still not enough and it seems as if they will be beat. However, Duke Weaselton has a little trick up his sleeve.

“ATTACK!” Revi shouted, as she got out her Viking battleaxe. The wizards continued to charge forth, staffs in hand. Revi cut a scratch in one of their legs, but they kept coming, seemingly unphased.

“This will show ya!” shouted Winston as he threw his guitar toward them, just to have it come back. “Oh shit,” he said, “My guitar is a boomerang.”

“We will all kill you, but not yet!” bellowed Aires, “first will come the great taming.”

“I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about,” Corey said, “but I got some weebish moves for you. Alister, get your ass over here.”

Corey started playing “MC Thunder II (Dancing like a Ninja)” and the two of us replicated the dance moves.

The wizard in front of us started to laugh. “Ha ha ha,” he said, “you really think a puny-ass dance can save you.”

“It won’t,” I said.

“BUT THIS WILL!” Corey started Naruto running into the army of wizards.

“COREY!” Ashkii shouted. He was soon knocked back by one of the sheep’s staffs. He fell to the ground.

We all ran over.

“Corey, are you okay?” I said.

“Yes, just a little sore,” he said, “but I will continue to fight.”

Just then, Piper punted a soccer ball right at one of the wizards. “Take this motherfucker!” she shouted.

The wizard caught the ball and sent it right back at an alarming speed. Thankfully, Piper dodged it right in time.

“Ah, what I learned in PE class,” she said.

Judy Hopps then pulled out a canister.

“what i-FOX REPELLENT?! I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THAT SHIT A LONG TIME AGO!” Nick Wilde shouted.

“Don’t worry, the name is just a marketing tool,” Hopps said, “it works on all mammals equally.”

“All right, then give it a shot.”

Hopps started shaking the canister furryously and threw it right at the wizards. It exploded as soon as it hit the ground, sending a large cloud of gas around the wizards, obscuring them all, and making them cough.

As they were all coughing, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser also arrived in their cruiser.

“STAY THE FUCK BACK!” Chief Bogo said.

“I can literally crush you with my weight,” said Clawhauser.

The sheep kept coughing, and eventually came through the gas.

Suddenly, Corey’s friends came through.

“I can fucking spray you,” said his skunk friend, “I promise you, it is MUCH WORSE than the repellent.”

“I can literally eat you,” said his Polar Bear friend, “you dumt helvete!”

“I can undermine all of this,” his badger friend said, “Literally. I will dig until the ground caves in beneath you.”

“Lick my nuts!” said his chipmunk friend.

“KUNG FU MOTHERFUCKERS!” Judy Hopps shouted, as she leaped off the ground and sent a flying kick right towards Aires.

The ram then stumbled around like Duke Weaselton does when he's drunk.

“Oh you think all of you can stop me!” the ram bellowed, “Soon, the great taming will come, and that will just be part one. Enslavement will come to all of Zootopia, except for us sheep wizards! And then, DEATH TO EVERYONE! MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!”

“We can’t stop you,” said Duke Weaselton as he pulled out his phone, “but HE can.”

The skies opened up once more.


	10. Snoots, Shoots, And The Power of Hoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they think they are beat, a hero comes down from the sky. It is... THE HOOTSWOLF! They still have a chance at beating the wizard.

A gray-colored figure descended from the sky. This was definitely not Angus McFluff. This fucker was larger, and definitely not an otter.

“Who is that?” asked one of Corey’s friends.

I then noticed the distinct figure of a wolf realized who it was.

“HOOTS!” I shouted, “It’s really you.”

“Fuck yes it is me!” the wolf shouted. “I am here to save all of your asses.”

“Thank you for coming down when I texted,” Weaselton said.

“Oh wait,” I said, “you two know each other?”

“Fuck yes we do. Best friends for a long time.”

“But Hootswolf, you’re a god.”

“Yeah,” he said, “but that doesn’t stop me from being a friend as well. Weaselton and I get along.”

“Alright, So I’ve met Angus, I’ve met Zargothrax, and now I get to meet the Hootswolf.”

“Aha,” Piper said, “I KNEW you were real. Can you please sign me ottergraph?”

“Fuck yes dude!” the wolf said, “It’s a gender-neutral term!”

“Thank you for coming down, Hootswolf, now, we need your help,” Ashkii said.

“Ah, what do you need?”

“Just, we’re being attacked by evil sheep wizards, and we need this place saved,” Emmitt said.

“Wizard-killing is my business!” said the wolf, “and business is good.”

The wolf came flying right towards the wizards, battleaxe in paw.

“Ah Bollocks Clawhauser,” said Chief Bogo, “Maybe if we have the Hootswolf, our police presence shouldn’t be so big.”

“I definitely think so,” said Judy Hopps as Nick Wilde nodded in agreement.

The Hootswolf created a massive slash in one of the sheep’s backs as the Ovid fell to the ground. Blood started to gush out furryously.

“Damn,” Revi said, “I wish my axe were like that.”

“Maybe we can all assist,” Ashkii said, “I mean, he is a god, but he’s out there alone.”

“LET’S CHARGE!” Corey said as he started Naruto Running.

Revi had her Viking axe and her flamethrower in both paws, Weaselton had a massive firework, Piper had her soccer ball, Emmitt had a flower, Ashkii had her hurdy gurdy, the rest of my bandmates were using their instruments, Corey’s friends were all Naruto running with him, and I ran into battle with just my singing voice.

“Time to FIIIIIIIGHT!” I sang, as I realized I hit a high note.

Suddenly Emmitt waved his flower at one of the wizards and knocked it to the ground.

“Damn,” said Judy Hopps, “you must be good at Super Smash Bros.”

“Ah, the joy of raising two children,” said Emmitt, “you get to play video games with them. They would always beat me.”

Ashkii took a blow at one of them with her Hurdy Gurdy. The wizard went flying backwards and didn’t get back up.

“I knew you were a strong one,” Ashkii said to the musical instrument.

Piper kicked another soccer ball once more. This was even faster than last time and knocked another wizard to the ground. “KABLOOMEY!” she shouted.

Palmer, Winston, and Lizzy came forth, instruments in hand.

“It’s time to beat the shit out of you with MUSIC!” they shouted.

They then started whacking all of the wizards with their instruments, beating them to the ground. Surprisingly, none of their instruments broke.

“For heavy metal!” shouted Palmer.

“For Tundratown!” shouted Lizzy.

“For Australia!” shouted Winston.

Soon, Corey and all his friends formed a V, all Naruto running. They plowed right through the wizards this time.

“THAT WAS FUCKING EXCELLENT!” Corey shouted.

Revi and Duke then got together.

“Light this,” Duke said, as he held up his firework.

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!” Revi shouted, “I FUCKING LOVE IT!”

Revi shot her flamethrower at the firework’s fuse and the two stepped back. Soon, the projectile went flying through the air and right into the army of sheep wizards. A massive explosion followed, with bright pink, red, yellow, and gold.

“Ah, now THAT is how you work a red rocket!” Revi shouted as the two laughed.

Smoke surrounded, as it appeared that all of the wizards were now knocked out cold.

“Are they dead?” asked Corey.

“I fucking hope so,” said Nick Wilde, “I don’t wish death, but I do on those fuckers.”

We waited for a minute to pass.

“Yep, I think they’re all dead,” said Judy Hopps.

“WOOHOO!” shouted Corey. “Another threat gone. We are all saved, TIME TO PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

He then started playing Babymetal and started dancing to it. Soon, we all started dancing.

“You seriously don’t know how much I love you,” Ashkii said to Emmitt.

“I fucking love you too.”

They started hugging and kissing, as my bandmates and I started to form a mosh pit to the music.

“We can go back to the apartment,” Nick Wilde said, “and do some interspecies you-know-what.”

“He’s talking about playing Uno,” Judy Hopps said, “not what you were thinking.”

“We can go raid the donut store, Bogo,” Clawhauser said, “and get some SUGAR!”

“We can go back to doing regular practices,” Lizzy said, “and keep working until our band is successful.”

“We can go back into the basement and watch Hentai!” Corey said, “and this time, Piper is invited.”

“Oh I love hentai!” Piper said.

Suddenly we heard a digging noise come out of the ground.

“Not so fast,” a Scottish accent said.

“Whoever you are, reveal yourself,” said Judy Hopps.

The figure then emerged from the ground. It was a badger. He was wearing a blue cloak with a hood over his head and a pair of sunglasses.

“RALATHOR!” Piper shouted, “now I get to meet you as well!”

“I get to meet you too.”

The Otterton family and I went up to get ottergraphs, but he soon sent us back.

“The battle is not over yet,” he said, “I have been waiting for this moment all of my life. I have now come out from my burrow to tell you.”

We all looked, awaiting his message.

“Hootswolf, this is for you.”

“Alright old friend Ralathor, tell me watcha got.”

“I have seen 1 billion outcomes to this, and this will be the only one that works.”

“Damn,” Weaselton said, “that is some serious Infinity War shit right there.”

“What’s gonna happen now? Dust?”

“What you have to do,” said the badger hermit, “is give Aires a little bonk on the head.”

“Ah, piece of cake,” said the Hootswolf.

“I wish all of you the best of luck,” Ralathor said, as he disappeared back into the ground.

“Alright!” said Hoots, “I am the Hootswolf, the true god of glory, and I will bring you to your doom, taste the power of GLORY!”

He gave Aires a little bonk on the head.

“Ah see, that was easy,” he said, “now we can all-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off.

“YOU HAVE TRIED!” Aires said, as he and the rest of his army got up off the ground, “and you have FAILED! Now you will see your final destination!”

He charged his staff by repeatedly moving his hoof up and down it.

“HOOTS! NO!” Judy Hopps shouted as she and Nick Wilde came charging forth.

“COME TASTE CHAOS!”

Aires then let out a blast of light from his staff, right towards the Hootswolf.


	11. Chaos Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Hootswolf followed Ralathor's prophecy, the evil wizard Aries was re-activated and unleashed destruction onto the land. Now with no more help, Alister learns some surprises about himself, and the wizards prepare for the "great taming".

The blast went right through where the Hootswolf was standing. He was obliterated and vaporized completely by the bright light. It continued past him right to where Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were running.

“MOVE!” shouted Chief Bogo, as he and Clawhauser jumped out of the way as soon as the beam came right towards them.

The beam continued back down the street, destroying cars and damaging houses.

“HOLY SHIT!” I said, “what the fuck was Ralathor talking about?”

“I guess this is really the way,” Emmitt said.

“NICK! JUDY!” shouted Ashkii, but the two could not respond.

The laser beam slowly diminished, before finally dying out. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were still standing there.

“HOPPS!” I shouted, “WILDE!” we all ran up to where they were standing. That is when we noticed…

“They’ve been turned to stone,” Weaselton said, “both of them, by the blast of a laser.”

“And the Hootswolf is gone,” Corey said, “I thought he was a god. He wasn’t supposed to die like that.”

“MWAH HA HA HA!” Aires laughed maniacally, “with the power of a laser beam, I can cause total devastation and death.”

“There’s gotta be a way to undo this,” I said, “This was all Ralathor’s prophecy.”

“You will NEVER undo this!” shouted the ram, “soon, you will all be under my control, I will push you further into the ground, until my army remains triumphant. And then, DEATH TO ALL!”

“YOU FUCKING MANIACS!” Ashkii shouted, “COME TASTE THIS!”

She and Emmitt ran up to the army, weapons in hand. Ashkii had her hurdy gurdy and Emmitt had his magical flower.

“COME GET A LOAD OF POLLEN!” Emmitt shouted.

“FEEL THE MUSIC!” Ashkii shouted as well.

They used their weapons against the evil horde. However, this time they were had no effect.

“PATHETIC MORTALS!” shouted Aires, “your so-called weapons have ABSOLUTELY NO POWER! Only I have the power!”

“DODGE THIS!” shouted Piper, as she kicked another soccer ball right at them. The ball, however, came right back at a high speed and nearly knocked my cousin out. The wizards remained unharmed.

“EAT A RED ROCKET!” Revi shouted as she lit another of Weaselton’s massive fireworks. The projectile plowed right into the army and let out a massive explosion, but the horde remained completely unscathed.

“ALL OF YOU!” Shouted Aires, “All of you are completely powerless against me and my army! I have been continuously tracking you down, making sure you will meet your maker. Soon, doom will come to you all, THE GREAT TAMING WILL COMMENCE SOON!”

“So how the fuck do you know who we are?” Asked Corey, “Why the fuck are you after us.”

“Aha! One thousand years ago, we created Zargothrax to unleash terror onto the land of Fluff. We couldn’t let a predator have so splendid a kingdom. After McFluff reigned victorious and Zargothrax was frozen in liquid ice, we made sure to unleash the wizard to terrorize his beloved kingdom. Once Zargothrax was defeated, we unleashed a clone to terrorize McFluff II, but this clone was defeated as well, we awoke this clone in the great city of Zootopia and fabricated a plan of epic sorcery to fool the public!”

“Cool story bro!” I said, “Very fucking cool.”

“After Emmitt right here tried to sniff out some of our own wizards,” he said, “we made sure he faced the exact brunt that all the others faced: Savagery, just like Proletius. However, a cure was found and Zargothrax Alpha Clone One was locked back up!”

“You were the ones who tried to take my Emmitt away,” Ashkii said, “This time, I won’t let you.”

“We busted Alpha Clone One out of prison and knew that we had to do something to get revenge on the Ottertons. We decided to use that same potent sorcery on your favorite singers.

“You did this to Attila Dorn,” I said.

“And I had no fucking idea all of this was happening when I took that offer,” Weaselton said.

“Once Alpha Clone One was defeated once more, we decided to take it upon ourselves to get revenge on the ones who have tried to ruin us.”

“We were just trying to save lives,” Emmitt said, “nothing wrong with that!”

“DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU EVEN FUCKING ARE!” shouted the wizard.

“Uh, yes,” I said, “We are the Otterton family. I am Emmitt’s nephew.”

“No you,” said Aires, “are descended from the original Angus McFluff.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Piper shouted.

“COOL!” said Corey.

“Angus McFluff XIII’s brother, Thomas, moved from Dundee into Zootopia,” said Aires, “There, he changed his last name to Otterton, in order to keep anonymous.”

“Thomas Otterton was Angus McFluff XIII’s BROTHER?!” asked Emmitt, “So THAT is why he never talked about my uncle, because Angus is my FUCKING UNCLE?!”

“And my great Uncle!” I said.

“I’m definitely texting this to him,” Emmitt said, “I finally know the truth. He rarely talked about his childhood, but I knew he was Scottish.”

“Here, Thomas had two children, Emmitt and Larry. Larry moved out to Muskegon and married another named Sandy, who had a child named Alister!”

“Yes, that is totally me,” I said, “My parents were abusive nonstop, one of the major reasons I moved into here.”

“Larry was never nice to me,” Emmitt said, “And neither was Sandy.”

“I always thought that they seemed young,” I said, “but hey, my pain got me into metal.”

“You all have connections to royalty,” said the wizard, “and that is why we’ve all come after you.”

“What are you gonna do, monologue me to death?” Ashkii asked, “Seriously, it’s been all talking, and no battle. Corey is not impressed.”

“Correct,” Corey said, “A great story needs action and violence, and sex as well.”

“I WILL SHOW YOU VIOLENCE!” the Ram said.

“Nah, we’re good,” Lizzy Slapdon said.

“Soon, you will all be doomed. The Great Taming will commence.”

“You keep going on about this ‘Great Taming’ shit,” I said, “but never really do anything.”

“BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING NOW!”

“Whatever you say, Zerg,” Emmitt said.

“OH SHIT!” Piper shouted “LOOK!”

The ram twirled his staff in the air. “TUNC INCIPIT DOMANDI!” he shouted in Latin. Soon all of the other wizards were twirling their staffs in the air.

“What the fuck is going on?” Asked Corey.

“I don’t know,” Ashkii said, “but it doesn’t look good.”

Dark clouds swirled above, colored purple just like the album cover for Space 1992. Suddenly, out of the clouds came some small objects. Raindrops? No they were definitely solid. Hail? Nah, dark in color.

“What the fuck are those?” asked Piper.

“I don’t know,” I said, “drones maybe?”

The wizards stopped twirling their staffs as the floating objects stood still in the air.

“YOU WILL NOW SEE FOR YOURSELVES!”

Then, simultaneously, the wizards thrust their staffs forwards. The dark clouds swallowed the sky above and the flying objects moved towards us on a derecho wind.

“HOLY SHI-!”

“RUN!” Ashkii said.

We all ran down the street. Me, my family, my bandmates, and all of Corey’s friends.

“WHATEVER YOU DO!” I said, “DON’T FUCKING LOOK BACK!”

I continued running and could now hear the flying objects behind me. I wanted to look to the side, to my family and my friends, but had to keep running forwards.  
Suddenly, something hit me. I felt a pain in my neck and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

To Be Continued


End file.
